Declaration de Independentia
Declaration de Independentia del Statos Unite :United States Declaration of Independence per le Statos Unite de America in Congresso Assemblate :by the United States of America in Congress Assembled Traduction in interlingua de Leland Yeager IN CONGRESSO, 4 de julio de 1776 :In CONGRESS, July 4, 1776 Le unanime Declaration del tredece Statos unite de America :The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America Quando in le Curso del Eventos human, il deveni necessari pro un Populo dissolver le Bandas Politic que les ha connectite con un altere, e assumer inter le Poteres del Terra, le Position separate e equal al qual le Leges del Natura e del Deo de Natura les da titulo, un decente Respecto al Opiniones del Humanitate require que illes declara le causas que les impelle al Separation. :When in the course of human Events, it becomes necessary for one People to dissolve the Political Bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the Powers of the Earth, the separate and equal Station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature’s God entitle them, a decent Respect to the Opinions of Mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the Separation. Nos mantene iste Veritates esser evidente per se, que omne Homines es create equal, que illes es dotate per lor Creator con certe Derectos inalienabile, que inter istos es le Vita, le Libertate, e le Recerca del Felicitate. :We hold these Truths to be self-evident, that all Men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness. Que pro assecurar iste Derectos, Governamentos es instituite inter Homines, derivante su juste Poteres ab le Consentimento del Governatos. :That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just Powers from the Consent of the Governed. Que quandocunque ulle Forma del Governamento deveni destructive de iste Fines, il es le Derecto del Populo alterar lo o abolir lo, e instituer nove Governamento, basante su Fundation super tal Principios, e organisante su Poteres in tal Forma, que les semblara le plus apte a effectuar lor Securitate e Felicitate. Le Prudentia, certo, dictara que Governamentos longe establite non debe esser cambiate pro Causas leve e transiente; e in consequentia tote Experienta ha monstrate, que le Humanitate es plus disposite a sufferir, durante que le Males es sufferibile, que a rectificar isto per abolir le Formas al quales illes es accostumate. Ma, quando un longe Serie de Abusos e Usurpationes, persequente invariabilemente le mesme Objecto, demonstra un Designo a reducer les sub Despotismo absolute, il es lor Derecto, il es lor Deber, quitar se de tal Governamento, e provider nove Guardas pro lor Securitate futur. :That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these Ends, it is in the Right of the People to alter or abolish it, and to institute a new Government, laying its Foundation on such Principles, and organizing its Powers in such Form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient Causes; and accordingly all Experience hath shewn, that Mankind are more disposed to suffer, while Evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the Forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long Train of Abuses and Usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object, evinces a Design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their Right, it is their Duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future Security. Tal ha essite le Sufferentia patiente de iste Colonias; e tal es ora le Necessitate que los constringe a alterar lor Systemas anterior de Governamento. Le Historia del Rege actual de Grande-Britannia es un Historia de repetite Damnos e Usurpationes, omnes habente in directe Objecto le Establimento de un Tyrannia absolute super iste Statos. Pro provar isto, que le Factos sia submittite a un Mundo candide. :Such has been the patient Sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the Necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. The History of the Present King of Great-Britain is a History of repeated Injuries and Usurpations, all having in direct Object the Establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let the Facts be submitted to a candid World. Ille ha refusate su Assentimento, a Leges, le plus salutar e necessari pro le Ben public. :He has refused his Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the public Good. Ille ha prohibite su Governatores adoptar Leges de Importantia immediate e urgente, si non suspendite in lor Operation usque su Assentimento sia obtenite; e quando assi suspendite, ille ha negligite completemente attender a illos. :He has forbidden his Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing Importance, unless suspended in their Operation till his Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them. Ille ha refusate adoptar altere Leges pro le Accommodation de large Districtos de Populos, a minus que ille Populos relinquerea le Derecto de Representation in le Legislatura, un Derecto inestimabile pro illes, e formidable a Tyrannos solo. :He has refused to pass other Laws for the Accommodation of large Districts of People; unless those People would relinquish the Right of Representation in the Legislature, a Right inestimable to them, and formidable to Tyrants only. Ille ha convocate Corpores Legislative a Locos inusual, non confortabile, e distante ab le Depositorio de lor Documentos Public, pro le sol Objecto de fatigar les a in Conformitate con su Mesuras. :He has called together Legislative Bodies at Places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the Depository of their public Records, for the sole Purpose of fatiguing them into Compliance with his Measures. Ille ha repetitemente dissolvite Cameras Representative, pro lor opponer con Decision viril su Invasion al Derectos del Populo. :He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly Firmness his Invasions on the Rights of the People. Ille ha refusate durante longe Tempore, post tal Dissolutiones, facer eliger alteres; per le qual le Poteres Legislative, incapabile de Annihilation, ha retornate al Populo in general pro lor exercitio; le Stato remanente interim exponite a omne Periculos de Invasion ab le extero, e Convulsiones intra. :He has refused for a long Time, after such Dissolutions, to cause others to be elected; whereby the Legislative Powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned to the People at large for their exercise; the State remaining in the mean time exposed to all the Dangers of Invasion from without, and Convulsions within. Ille se ha effortiate impedir le del Population de iste Statos; pro ille Objecto obstruente le Leges pro le Naturalisation de Estranieros; refusante adoptar alteres pro encoragiar lor Migrationes verso hic, e altiante le Conditiones pro nove Appropriationes de Terras. :He has endeavoured to prevent the Population of these States; for that Purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their Migrations hither, and raising the Conditions of new Appropriations of Lands. Ille ha obstruite le Administration del Justitia, per refusar su Assentimento a Leges pro establir Poteres Judiciari. :He has obstructed the Administration of Justice, by refusing his Assent to Laws for establishing Judiciary Powers. Ille ha rendite Judices dependente de su Voler solo, pro le Periodo de su Officios, e le Amonta e Pagamento de lor Salarios. :He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone, for the Tenure of their Offices, and Amount and Payment of their Salaries. Ille ha erigite un Multitude de nove Officios, e inviate hic Essames de Officieros pro molestar nostre Populo, e devorar lor Substantia. :He has erected a Multitude of new Offices, and sent hither Swarms of Officers to harass our People, and eat out their Substance. Ille ha mantenite inter nos, in Tempores de Pace, Armeas Permanente, sin le consentimento de nostre Legislaturas. :He has kept among us, in Times of Peace, Standing Armies, without the consent of our Legislature. Ille ha affectate render le Militar independente de e superior al Poter Civil. :He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil Power. Ille ha combinate con alteres pro subjectar nos a un Jurisdiction estranie a nostre Constitution, e non recognoscite per nostre Leges; dante su Assentimento a lor Actos de pretendite Legislation: :He has combined with others to subject us to a Jurisdiction foreign to our Constitution, and unacknowledged by our Laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation: Pro quartierar grande Corpores de Truppas Armate inter nos: :For quartering large Bodies of Armed Troops among us: Pro proteger les, per un Judicio imitate, ab Punition pro ulle Assassinatos, que illes commiterea sur le Habitantes de iste Statos: :For protecting them, by a mock Trial, from Punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States: Pro abscinder nostre Commercio con omne Partes del Mundo: :For cutting off our Trade with all Parts of the World: Pro imponer Impostos super nos sin nostre Consentimento: :For imposing taxes on us without our Consent: Pro privar nos, in plure Casos, del Beneficios de Judicio per Juratos: :For depriving us, in many Cases, of the Benefits of Trial by Jury: Pro transportar nos ultra le Mares pro esser judicate pro Delictos pretendite: :For transporting us beyond the Seas to be tried for pretended Offences: Pro abolir le Systema libere de Leges Anglese in un Provincia vicin, establir in illo un Governamento arbitrari, e aggrandir su Frontieras, a fin de render lo simul un Exemplo e apte Instrumento pro introducer le misme Governamento absolute in iste Colonias: :For abolishing the free System of English Laws in a neighbouring Province, establishing therein an arbitrary Government, and enlarging its Boundaries, so as to render it at once an Example and fit Instrument for introducing the same absolute Rule in these Colonies: Pro reprender nostre Chartas, abolir nostre Leges le plus preciose, e alterar fundamentalmente le Formas de nostre Governamentos: :For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws, and altering fundamentally the Forms of our Governments: Pro suspender nostre proprie Legislaturas, e declarar se ipse investite con Poter a legiferar pro nos in omne Casos qualcunque. :For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with Powers to legislate for us in all Cases whatsoever. Ille ha abdicate Governamento hic, per declarar nos foras de su Protection e facer le Guerra contra nos. :He has abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of his Protection and waging War against us. Ille ha piliate nostre Mares, devastate nostre Costas, ardite nostre Urbes, e destruite le Vitas de nostre Populo. :He has plundered our seas, ravaged our Coasts, burnt our Towns, and destroyed the Lives of our People. Ille, a iste Tempore, transporte grande Armeas de Mercenarios estranie pro compler le obras de Morte, Desolation, e Tyrannia, jam comenciate con circumstantias de Cruelitate e Perfidia, a pena equalate in le Epochas plus barbare, e totalmente indigne al Chef de un Nation civilisate. :He is, at this Time, transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to complete the Works of Death, Desolation, and Tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty and Perfidy, scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous Ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized Nation. Ille ha constringite nostre Concitatanos prendite Captivo in le alte Mares a portar Armas contra lor Pais, a devenir le Carnifices de lor Amicos e Fratres, o cader ipse a lor Manos. :He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the Executioners of their Friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands. Ille ha excitate Insurrectiones domestic inter nos, e se ha effortiate a adducer contra le Habitantes de nostre Frontieras, le impietose Salvages Indian, cuje note Regula de Guerra, es un indistinguite Destruction, de omne Etates, Sexos e Conditiones. :He has excited domestic Insurrections among us, and has endeavoured to bring on the Inhabitants of our Frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages, whose known Rule of Warfare, is an undistinguished Destruction, of all Ages, Sexes and Conditions. In omne stadio de iste Oppressiones nos ha Petitionate pro Remedio in Terminos le plus humile: On ha respondite a nostre Petitiones repetite solo per Damno repetite. Un Prince, cuje Character es assi marcate per omne acto que pote definir un Tyranno, es inapte esser le Soverano de un Populo libere. :In every stage of these Oppressions we have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble Terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated Injury. A Prince, whose Character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the Ruler of a free People. Ni ha nos mancate in Attentiones a nostre Fratres Britannic. Nos les ha admonite de Tempore in Tempore del Tentativas per lor Legislatura a extender un Jurisdiction injustificate super nos. Nos les ha rememorate del Circumstantias de nostre Emigration e Colonisation hic. Nos ha appellate a lor native Justitia e Magnanimitate, e nos les ha invocate per le Ligamines de nostre commun Parentela a disdicer iste Usurpationes, que, inevitabilemente interrumperea nostre Connexiones e Correspondentia. Illes anque ha essite surde al Voce de Justitia e Consanguinitate. Nos debe, dunque, acquiescer in le Necessitate, que proclama nostre Separation, e considerar les, como nos considera le resto del Humanitate, Inamicos in Guerra, in Pace, Amicos. :Nor have we been wanting in Attentions to our British Brethren. We have warned them from Time to Time of Attempts by their Legislature to extend an unwarrantable Jurisdiction over us. We have reminded them of the Circumstances of our Emigration and Settlement here. We have appealed to their native Justice and Magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the Ties of our common Kindred to disavow these Usurpations, which, would inevitably interrupt our Connections and Correspondence. They too have been deaf to the Voice of Justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the Necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of Mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace, Friends. Nos, dunque, le Representantes del STATOS UNITE DE AMERICA, in Congresso General, assemblate, appellante al Supreme Judice del Mundo pro le Rectitude de nostre Intentiones, in le Nomine, e per Autoritate del bon Populo de iste Colonias, solemnemente Publica e Declara, Que iste Colonias Unite es, e de Derecto debe esser, Statos Libere e Independente; que illos es absolvite ab tote Deber de Fidelitate al Corona Britannic, e que tote Connexion politic inter illos e le Stato de Grande-Britannia, es e debe esser totalmente dissolvite; e como Statos Libere e Independente, illos ha plen Poter a facer le Guerra, concluder le Pace, contraher Alliantias, establir Commercio, e facer omne altere Actos e Cosas que Statos Independente debe pote per derecto facer. E pro le appoio de iste declaration, con un firme Confidentia in le Protection del Providentia divin, nos mutualmente devota le unes le alteres nostre vitas, nostre Fortunas, e nostre sacre Honor. :We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the World for the Rectitude of our Intentions, do, in the Name, and by the Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly Publish and Declare, That these United Colonies are, and of Right ought to be, Free and Independent States; that they are absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political Connection between them and the State of Great-Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm Reliance on the Protection of the divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor. Signate per ORDINE e in NOMINE DEL CONGRESSO :Signed by ORDER and in BEHALF OF THE CONGRESS JOHN HANCOCK, PRESIDENTE :JOHN HANCOCK, PRESIDENT. ATTESTA. :ATTEST. CHARLES THOMSON, SECRETARIO :CHARLES THOMSON, SECRETARY Le Declaration es un pauc antiquate e incoherente in su capitalisation de parolas e in su punctuation, e anque in alicun casos in le selection de parolas. Pois que le structuras del anglese e interlingua es simile, totevia, iste aspectos un pauc antiquate pote facilemente conservar se in le traduction; e io non vide nulle bon ration pro non conservar los. Le mission de un traductor es, post toto, de traducer le obra original e non de ameliorar lo secundo su proprie capricios. Leland Yeager